RobRae Week 2019
by Tundra Girl
Summary: A collection of stories for RobRae Week 2019! Not completed yet but I'll get there eventually. So come in, read on and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

ROBRAE WEEK 2019  
Day 1: "I worry about you."  
Word Count: 1666  
Summary: Raven has been distant lately.

* * *

She was late again.

From his seat by the kitchen counter, Robin looked at the time on the microwave. It was nearing 3 AM. Raven was supposed to be finished with her patrol an hour ago. But she wasn't home yet.

That has been the usual lately. She would be out longer on her patrols. He wondered at that. Crime has been low for the past months. Whatever was delaying her on her round, it couldn't be any sudden crime spree tonight. If it was, he should have received a heads-up from her or an alert from the JCPD. But his communicator has been silent. The police have been silent. And patrols usually last for at least a couple of hours. And Raven usually gets hers done under two, given that she can fly.

But she wasn't home yet.

It was just another thing that has been bothering him. She has been distant lately.

Robin took a sip from his cooling coffee as he thought back to when he first noticed it. He couldn't pinpoint the exact moment when it was. It could have been that last time they had a pizza party after battling Plasmus or maybe it was last week's Sunday brunch but he had turned in his seat to tell her something, expecting her to be there – used to her being there – but she wasn't. The seat beside him was empty.

After that, it became obvious to him. She wasn't there for movie nights, barely stayed when they're out for pizza, rarely sat where she used to sit beside him during dinner. She has also stopped popping in his office to offer help with paperwork.

Before, he used to return from his patrols to find her in the kitchen, nursing a cup of her tea, sometimes with a novel in her hands. She used to wait for him to come home.

It has been weeks since she last did that.

Robin tried to contain his initial worry when he first realized what was happening. He stopped himself from going to her, from asking her what was going on because he knew her. He knew she'd rather try to solve her problems on her own first. They were alike in that aspect. If it was personal to her, he wouldn't want to intrude unless absolutely necessary. So he decided to give her time. He'd let her work things out by herself first.

He had decided that a month ago.

But the distance remained.

Now, it was time to approach her.

_I don't think it will be tonight, though._ Robin looked out of the bay window and saw that it had begun to drizzle. Thinking he'd need to stay up a bit longer, just a bit until Raven returned, he stood to get a refill of coffee. As he reached for the coffee pot, he spied a green canister beside the kettle. He recognized it as Raven's tea caddy.

He stared at it thoughtfully for a couple of seconds before reaching out to take it. As he examined the canister, he recalled the moments he had observed Raven preparing her tea. She always looked most content whenever she did it. As if the simple act of making the drink gave her peace.

But he couldn't remember that last time he had seen that. It couldn't have been that long, had it? Raven didn't just disappear from his side, did she?

Shaking the thoughts away, Robin decided to try the tea instead. This might do him some good.

For the next few minutes, Robin busied himself with making a cup of tea. He recalled the times he'd seen Raven prepare her drink and tried to do it as she did. He had watched her one too many times that he was probably as familiar with her tea-making ritual as she was. As he waited for the water to reach the proper temperature, he considered making another cup of the drink, for the other bird that's yet to roost.

When the tea was ready, Robin filled his red mug with the hot drink, as well as Raven's blue mug, hoping that it would still be warm enough by the time she got back.

Sitting back on the stool, Robin took slow sips of the bitter drink as he continued to wait. He let his mind drift away with the muffled sound of the rain outside that he didn't notice her arrival. It was her voice that brought him back to the present.

"You're still up." It wasn't a question. It was a statement, an observation. And it felt like the very first words she had said to him in a long time.

He opened his mouth to respond but his throat suddenly felt dry as his eyes found her form by the door. She was cloaked, face hidden under her hood, and she was sodden.

Robin opened his mouth and tried again. "Yeah."

When she didn't say anything immediately, he expected her to turn around and walk away.

"I made tea," he found himself saying in an attempt to make her stay. "I… I hope you don't mind."

Raven remained quiet for a moment before walking towards him, much to his relief. He felt as if he was holding his breath as he carefully watched her every move as she shed her cloak and draped it on a stool. He felt wary and pleased at the same time. She was finally here with him, near and willingly plopping down on the seat beside him. He felt more than relieved.

Her drink wasn't as hot as she usually preferred it but she didn't say anything and just drank quietly.

Robin took a small sip from his own drink. "Anything happened tonight?"

"No," she answered. "I swept the city twice but it was quiet."

"I see. Thanks."

Raven gave him a side-glance. "It's my job."

Robin had a ready rebuttal at the rather indifferent answer but something else came out when he opened his mouth. "How are you, Rae?"

Robin kept his gaze on her face when he asked. He tried to catch her usual tells. She was looking at the mug cradled in her hands and much to his disappointment her face remained still as a porcelain mask.

"I'm fine," she answered after a moment.

He kept his eyes trained on her face, willing her to meet his gaze. But she remained staring at her cup.

Very well. Time to lay out all his cards.

"It just feels like it's been a while."

Raven finally turned to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"This," he answered, "Us, sitting like together like this. It feels like it's been a while since I've spoken to you."

"Has it?"

"Yes."

When she didn't seem keen on saying anything further, Robin decided to say what he really wanted to say.

"It's just that…you seem distant lately. And don't deny it, I have noticed."

Raven still didn't stir from her seat but he noticed her tightened grip around her cup. _There's a tell._

"I can't remember the last time we've watched the sunrise together," he continued.

It was one of the things that he enjoyed doing with her. Being the earliest to wake up, they have taken to watching the sunrise together. The ritual was one of his little comforts. But even that has been abruptly taken away from him.

"I'm worried," he admitted, keeping his voice steady. "There's something…" he trailed off, not knowing how to voice out his gut feeling, "And I know you're capable, so don't take it the wrong way. You're the most capable out of all of us. But still… I worry about you."

Raven remained very still, cradling her drink.

Robin peeked at her face. "You know you have me, right, Rae?"

She turned to him with an expression of surprise on her face, the first emotion he has seen on her and it encouraged him.

He shifted in his seat to face her fully, "You have me, always." He wanted to take her hand in his but he decided against reaching out to her. Yet.

"I know that something is going on, even if you won't admit it. I can feel it. Whatever it is, I want to remind you that you can come to me. I'm here for you for whatever. You can count on me."

Robin let the silence settle around them as he waited for a response. He knew that Raven heard what he said and understood exactly what he meant. She knew him. And she has him. Whatever she'd need from him, it was hers.

He wanted to hold on to her so badly but he kept his hands in tight fists against his thighs. She has yet to say something.

Then finally, she let out the smallest of sighs. "Thank you, Robin."

He watched her shoulders lower as she stooped slightly in her seat.

"I'm…" Raven bit on her lower lip, considering her next words, "I'm going through something, something personal. And it's something I have to deal with alone."

Robin felt disappointed at that revelation but quickly supressed it in case her empathy picked up on it. "I understand. But in case—"

"I know," she interrupted, turning to fully look at him. And much to his surprise, she reached out and placed a hand over his gloved ones.

He couldn't find it in him to feel embarrassed about how eager he seemed for the contact as he quickly caught her hand in his, clasping hers between his and holding it firmly, securely.

There was a sudden thrum at the back of his head, a warm kind of buzz. It took him a moment to recognize that it came from the bond – her end of the bond apparently as there was a soft dusting of pink on her cheeks and her eyes were locked onto their connected hands.

"Always, Raven." He affirmed, tightening his hold on her. "I'm here."


	2. Chapter 2

ROBRAE WEEK 2019  
Day 2: Kissing  
Word Count: 1200  
Summary: It was just a stupid kiss.

* * *

In the back of her mind, a voice kept telling Raven that she wasn't being fair. That it wasn't Robin's fault. That the distance and coldness she was giving him was totally undeserved.

And Raven agreed with the voice, to an extent. She knew it wasn't Robin's fault, at all, and that she wasn't being fair with how she's been treating him lately. But what else could she do? Raven could reason with the voices in her head however she wanted but even she herself didn't know any other way to deal with him.

_You need time, _one voice would say.

_You're being cowardly, _another would taunt.

But it was Logic's voice that she paid attention to. _You need to sort yourself first._

Yes, that was what she needed to do. She needed to figure herself out first. After that, she can deal with Robin.

But it's been almost a month now and she's still in the _figuring out_ stage.

Raven shifted in her bed and turned towards the window, for once not covered by her thick curtains. The moon wasn't in sight. She couldn't feel the chill of the breeze or hear the waves in the shore but she could make out the stars from where she lay. The night sky was beautiful. She let herself focus on the little fairy lights in the sky, ignoring the stirrings of her emotions in her mindscape. It has been awhile since she'd really look at the stars. She hasn't been able to stargaze lately as she was wont to do whenever sleep escapes her. What with the self-isolation she has imposed upon herself (_It was necessary_, Logic reminded), the little pleasures had to be put away.

But now, even with her limited vantage point from her room window, the stars still looked as beautiful as always.

_Yes, _a voice hissed, _stars really are beautiful. That's why he kissed one._

With a sudden jolt, Raven sat up in her bed. "Quiet," she hissed back, and an emotion huffed petulantly in Nevermore.

Raven let out a heavy sigh, the sound almost echoing in the dead silence of her room. Whenever she was in the folds of the familiar space, it was all she could think about. You'd think her safe haven would protect her from unwanted feelings and memories but no. In her solitude, her mind kept flying back to her issues, to Robin, to that damn park and that damn kiss—

_Oh Azar, please, enough._

In her mindscape, Timid gave a startled squeak and hid behind Logic, mumbling apologies.

Where was her discipline? She shouldn't be behaving like this. Azar did not train her to be a wreck like this. Just because of what? A kiss? It wasn't even her business. Robin can kiss whoever he wanted to and if he wanted Starfire (_Stupid stars_, an emotion grunted) then so be it. It wasn't her business. It was Robin's, Starfire's, theirs.

_Then why are you sulking?_ Logic asked.

"All of you, shut up."

She was not sulking. She was taking time to figure out this new… emotion. A bothersome one, in fact.

_I have a name, dear Mistress._

Really bothersome.

Raven kneaded her temples, as if warding off a headache. _"Why are you even there?"_

But instead of the lime-cloaked one, another with a rubicund cloak stepped forward to answer. _Because—_

"No," Raven snapped.

There was a unison of sighs in Nevermore. Pretending that she couldn't hear the mumbling of her different facets, Raven locked her eyes on her meditation mirror on her bedside. She vaguely felt Logic step up and separate itself from the huddle of the others. _Will you listen to what I have to say?_

Raven closed her eyes tightly and when she opened them, she was face to face with said emotion.

_Envy is here._

Raven's gaze flicked towards the lime-cloaked emotion, who readily met her eyes with a bitter stare.

"I wonder why," Raven intoned. Unbidden, her gaze flicked towards another emotion who stood near the back of the huddle.

_You know why. Because of Lo—_

"Affection," Raven cut off.

The lime-colored one let out a rude sound. _Affection? That's an understatement. You're too modest, Mistress._

Logic turned towards Envy with a stern gaze. Surprisingly, the emotion heeded the unspoken reprimand and turned away. The other new emotion simply kept silent, eyes locked on Raven.

Logic turned back to Raven. _Yes, Envy is here. Affection is here as well. We cannot suppress them any longer so we'll just have to deal with them._

"What do you think I'm doing?" Raven asked.

_Not the kind of dealing I expected of you. You can do better._

"I needed time," Raven reasoned, "You said so yourself."

_Yes, and you had time. Your isolation has exceeded the appropriate period._

"But I have not sorted this out yet," Raven almost snapped at the calm Logic.

_Because you have forgotten, _Logic answered and Raven almost hated the way it seemed like the emotion has all answers at the ready. _You have forgotten the first step in your control._

Admittedly, Raven has no idea what Logic was referring to. She was tired, has been tired since three weeks ago, and she was ready to surrender to going back to her aloof, closed-off ways before. But she couldn't. She didn't want to because she knew it would hurt her friends. She wouldn't do that to them.

"What am I forgetting then?" She asked Logic, half mocking and half curious.

_Acceptance._

At that moment, Raven felt the eyes of all her emotions that were present trained on her.

_Like with Fear, you have to accept it. Then control will come easy._

"Of course," Raven muttered, resignedly.

Before she left Nevermore, she clearly heard Rude's parting shot. And with Logic's advice, she dejectedly thought about the real reason of her misery.

_It was just a stupid kiss._

Yes, true. It was about a kiss.

A kiss between Robin and Starfire.

A kiss that happened in the park after they successfully fought off a joint attack by Adonis and Johnny Rancid.

A kiss that was captured by the paparazzi and was now all over every paper and every news channel.

A kiss that had made Raven feel as if she'd been slapped.

But it shouldn't have bothered her, really. There was no reason for it to. Whatever was going on between Robin and Starfire was none of her business and that kiss shouldn't have made her feel betrayed.

But it did.

And to add to that, Envy made herself known.

The simple act of kissing shouldn't be aggravating her like this but it was. She couldn't stand in the same space as Robin and Starfire without Envy hissing her gripes and her powers bursting and breaking stuff. Beastboy had just bought that new game and she couldn't even stay long enough to apologize. It was embarrassing. Annoying. That's why she decided to take some alone time, to figure things out and fix it.

Although the slight glimpses of that rubicund cloak should have hinted at what was really going on with her but…

_Acceptance._

Raven sighed. Very well. Time to face the music.

But first, she needed tea.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **This was not the original idea but when I started typing, this was what came out. And still, it barely even touched the actual prompt, did it? I'll make it up to ya'll on the third one, swear~_


	3. Chapter 3

ROBRAE WEEK 2019  
Day 3: Coffee vs Tea  
Word Count: 2050  
Summary: Robin defends his brew.

* * *

The sight that greeted Raven as she phased through the door was of the rain cascading down the glass of the bay windows. The common room was cold and empty, a complete contrast from the loud mess it usually was during the day. The walls and the couch were shrouded in shadows, but the city lights in the mainland could be seen in the distance. She panned her gaze from the living area towards the kitchen and when she spotted a figure by the counter… _of course._

Robin was there, all by his lonesome. Only his back was visible from where she hovered, his shoulders low as he hunched in his seat, the overhead lights on the stove providing ambient lighting. For a moment, Raven deliberated whether to continue on or turn back. She had come down for a cup of tea to help with the meditation she planned to do later but with Robin present, she might chance another conversation that could touch on her _issue_.

But then again, she had determined to finally face it and remedy it.

Calming her mind with a silent, deep breath, she fully phased into the room and stepped down to the floor. "Robin."

Robin quickly whipped around in his seat at the sound of her voice. "Raven," he greeted back, an expression of naked surprise in his face.

But Raven was more surprised to see his naked face.

It wasn't the first time she had seen him without his mask. He had taken to not strictly wearing his uniform all the time like he used to. The rest of the team had also adapted to wearing casual everyday clothing while lounging around the tower, especially on slow days. Still, each and every time she caught him without his signature mask made her pause.

As she was gawking at him, Robin had stood up and turned to her. "Raven? What is it?"

"Nothing," she answered, snapping out of her daze. "I was going to get some tea."

"Oh. I'll put on the kettle for you," Robin was quick to offer and before she can refuse, he was already filling the kettle with tap water.

Letting the mask-less boy be, Raven walked towards the counter and took a seat on the stool next to the one he had been sitting on. She saw his red mug on the grey countertop with a copy of the morning paper beside it.

The sight of his mug reminded her of their previous encounter. The current setting was somewhat reminiscent of that night. "Were you mooching off of my tea again?"

Robin turned to her with a grin, "Nope. Not this time."

As if to prove it, he reached over to grab his mug and moved towards the coffee maker. The pot was half-full with his usual black brew and Raven watched with raised eyebrows as he refilled his mug.

"Is that wise?" She asked with a tinge of concern. "It's past midnight."

Robin casually sipped his drink as he leaned against the opposite counter. "I'm in the mood for it."

"That can't be healthy," she noted with disapproval.

Robin just shrugged. "Coffee is my elixir, Rae."

"Don't I know that." She watched as Robin turned away to gather her mug and her box of tea bags from the cupboard. He was doing it all without her prompting and she didn't feel the need to stop him. "Maybe tea would be a better choice though."

She meant it as an honest, harmless suggestion but Robin turned at her with a deep scowl as if she had rather swore at him. "Of course you'd say that. That's just like a tea person to insult coffee."

It was her turn to be shocked. "Excuse me? I didn't think I pronounced an insult there."

"You said tea was better," Robin answered while putting her tea stuff in front of her.

"I said tea might be a better choice over coffee—"

"Exactly!" Robin exclaimed.

"—seeing as it is past midnight," Raven continued. "Sleep is actually a necessity, Robin."

His scowl eased into an smirk. "Okay, I get that. Still, coffee is my preferred drink and I will never think tea is better than coffee."

She sighed. It's just like Robin to pick an argument with her over random things. He had always enjoyed a good bout of wits with her, she knew. But then, she wouldn't be Raven if she'd let him have the last word. "Well, if it's all about preference, tea is the second most consumed drink in the world, with water being the first."

"So? Mass preference does not equal superiority," Robin argued.

"I think it kind of does," she answered, tapping her fingers on the countertop.

Before Robin can throw back a retort, the sharp whistle of the kettle pierced the air, interrupting their banter. She stood up to get it but Robin was already by the stove and turning the fire off. Snagging a teaspoon from the drying rack, he turned back to her and poured the hot water into her mug.

"Tea people are mostly geeks, did you know that?"

She glared. "Now that's an insult, Boy Blunder."

Robin just chuckled, tapering the water and putting the kettle away. "I read that somewhere."

Raven clicked her tongue as she took her mug and began making her drink. "Well, I read somewhere that coffee drinkers are bitter and broody."

Robin barked out a laugh, the sound echoing loud in the empty room. "Can't refute that. But we're not bitter, Rae. Rather, we're driven."

"Obsessive?" She offered.

"Determined," he supplied with a stern look.

"High-strung."

Robin crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned back against the opposite counter. "People who drink coffee are more productive. We're about the purpose, the results, the answers."

She responded with a couple slow, almost patronizing nods as she blew on her tea before taking a small sip. "Is that so?"

"Yes," Robin promptly answered. He picked up his mug again and gulped down his coffee. "Unlike you though, who's into insulting another's preferred drink, I have nothing against tea. In fact, I'd say tea suits you well."

"What do you mean?"

"I think you're a perfect example of a tea person," Robin clarified.

Raven placed her mug down and looked up at him curiously. "How is that?"

"Well," Robin tilted his head and met her gaze, "Tea people are said to be intelligent, temperate, soothing and controlled."

"Really?"

Robin nodded. "Tea people are for rainy days and taking it slow. Kinda' fits you to a T."

Raven picked up her drink to hide a smile against the rim of her mug. "Are you buttering me up?"

"No," Robin shook his head with a laugh. "I'm serious, Rae. I read it in an article."

"Right," Raven answered, tone flat and disbelieving.

"Coffee is all about passion," Robin declared, "And efficiency. Whereas tea people are more romance and fantasy."

Raven's hidden smile then faltered for just the smallest bit.

"Passion, huh?" She murmured softly, almost to herself. "I think romance and fantasy are more like Starfire's thing."

Not noticing the slight drop in her tone, Robin hummed thoughtfully. "Could be."

"And wouldn't that be a perfect match, your passion and her romantic affinity?"

That wasn't what she wanted to say! The words had tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them. She didn't want to say anything about him and Starfire at all!

Yes, she had decided to do something about her newly developed emotions but confronting him and hinting at his involvement with Starfire was not what she had in mind!

Carefully, she raised her gaze to look at his face, hoping he didn't catch any unintended inflection in what she had just said.

But Robin's expression was looking half amused and half unimpressed. He looked as if he was surprised to hear it from her but also as if it wasn't the first time he's hearing it from someone.

"Starfire drinks mustard, Rae." He stated seriously.

Well, he got her there.

There was a moment of stunned silence before Raven broke into soft laughter and Robin's mock seriousness lightened up at her reaction. He removed himself from his post and walked to take his seat beside her again, discarding his now tepid drink by the sink. "Besides, you're the tea drinker here so that should make US the match, wouldn't you say?"

Raven's laughter abruptly ceased.

_What?_

Unbidden, a warm buzzing started at the back of her head as she grasped his words. Did he just say that? What did he mean? She didn't know what he meant. She didn't want to assume what he could mean.

And Robin just sat there with a satisfied smirk on his face.

_Get ahold of yourself, Raven._

Heedless of her shocked silence, Robin reached for her mug and plucked it out of her loose grip. "So let's just compromise," he offered, raising her mug to his mouth, "Tea is for you and coffee is for me. Okay?"

Raven was suddenly conscious of how close he was sitting beside her and of how his shoulder was almost brushing hers. But her mind was still buzzing with his words so when she opened her mouth to answer, a soft "Okay" was all she managed.

Robin shot her another smile and took another sip of her tea. "Anyways, I know someone who loves tea, probably more than you do, and he likes the fine British kind."

"Really?" Raven eyed her drink that was in his hands. She wanted to take it back but then the thought of finishing it after he had sipped on her mug made her kind of nervous.

"Yeah. Well, he's British man so it's no surprise really. But his tea collection is pretty big. I would say he might have a sample of every kind of tea in the world."

"Fortunate," she agreed, smiling.

Robin then turned to her, "I should introduce you to him. I think you'd get along well."

Raven quirked a curious brow. "A friend of yours?"

Robin hummed thoughtfully, considering how to answer her. "More like a relative."

"A relative?"

"Yes," Robin nodded, "His name is Alfred."

The name sounded familiar to her. "And how are you going to introduce us?" Raven asked, genuinely curious.

Robin leaned on the counter, resting his forearms on the marble top. "Well, I'm due for a visit to Gotham next week. You can come with me. Then I can introduce you to Alfred and he can introduce you to his tea selection."

Out of all the surprising things he had said to her that night, that was by far the most unexpected. After he mentioned Gotham, Raven figured that she might have an idea of who Alfred was. But was he really asking her to go to Gotham with him?

"So?" Robin prompted.

_Yep._

Raven took a moment to consider him carefully. "Are you sure?"

Her tone was hesitant and Robin understood why she was. No one in the team knew much about his life in Gotham and the little that Raven knew, she gathered from when she went into his mind. Everyone was aware of how carefully he separated Gotham from his current life. It was a restricted part of his persona, a second life of sorts. Robin and the Titans handle Jump City but only Robin has access to Gotham.

He wasn't even actually thinking of asking her to go with him. Their conversation about coffee and tea just reminded him of Alfred (and Bruce by extension). Then he remembered that he would be visiting them next week, and then the words were out of his mouth before he could reconsider them.

Still, after it had been said, he didn't feel the need to take it back. He honestly wouldn't mind bringing Raven with him. Her company might actually make the trip more enjoyable.

And maybe, this way, they could spend more time together, now that she seemed to be over whatever was bothering her and wasn't distancing herself anymore.

Looking back at her, she was still staring questioningly at him, searching his face for something.

So he gave her an honest smile and nodded assuredly. "I am."

After a moment, Raven smiled back. "Alright."

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**_Here it is, story #3, yay! I had a seriously hard time with this. I initially had no idea how to go about the prompt. I brainstormed like hell but then whenever I'd start typing, my idea would seem like trash to me so I'd chuck it and brainstorm again. I was so happy to finally finish this one, huhuhu~ I hope this is acceptable. I did my best._

_Anyways, I have added the fic, Hamartia, in the collection, right after this one. It's for Day #4 with the prompt, Gotham (Gotham/Azarath actually but I chose Gotham). I wrote that waaaaay before I started the collection._

_I'll leave you here for now. Thank you for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

ROBRAE WEEK 2019  
Day 4: Gotham  
Word Count: 1096  
Summary: The Birds visit Gotham

* * *

Raven breathed in the cold, dank air of the city. It was different from how her home city felt. The air was thick and gritty. The smell of car exhaust, garbage and the sewers were prevalent in the air. The city has always carried a certain gloom even under the light of day. Now, in the cover of the night, Gotham was even more ominous.

From her perch atop a building, Raven had a wide view of the city's night life. Despite the dreary weather and the well-known dangers the streets were known to possess, some people were still up and about. Some, she figured, were probably the normal working class, on their way home after a grueling day from their jobs. Some figures skulked in corners and she surmised they were probably the homeless. And some others seemed to be up to some shifty stuff she really had no intention of dealing with, despite the tingling of her hero-senses. Besides, the city was not her jurisdiction.

She doesn't think the Dark Knight would take too kindly to her making any moves in his turf.

Then something was approaching her perch. Her empathy quickly flared out, an instinct to determine danger, but she was met with a familiar mix of emotions, one she was more... intimate with.

"Found you," Robin spoke, striding towards her spot by the edge of the rooftop.

"I wasn't hiding," she answered, a small quirk of a smile on her face.

"Yeah," Robin plopped down beside her, "but you weren't anywhere near either."

Raven turned towards her leader and friend, "Did you need me for something?"

Robin shook his head. "No. I was just wondering where you were."

His response was genuine and so Raven didn't pry further. It was just like him to fuss about the whereabouts of everyone. He always did it back at their city, so of course he'd also do it now that she was in his home city.

"I wanted to look around."

"At the night life?"

"Of what the city looks like under the cover of the night."

"There's something even darker there."

Of course. She can feel that. "I know," she answered. "But the city has a protector. He'll take care of it."

There was a pause before Robin answered. "Yeah."

Silence enveloped the two birds for a few moments. Raven felt Robin thinking deeply, probably about the city that used to his home and its protector, his mentor, his father-figure. She couldn't assume to know what he thought about the man, or how he felt about him despite what she saw through their bond. Robin's relationship with Batman was complicated. But what she knew – and felt – was that Robin cared. Despite the misunderstandings and misgivings, Robin cares deeply for Batman, the man who made him who he is today, and she has no doubt that the Dark Knight feels the same.

"So," Robin cut the silence suddenly. "How do you like Gotham?"

Raven quirked her lips as she answered, "Dark and dreary."

Robin returned her smirk. "Perfect for a little raven, then?"

Raven gave a little scoff, much to Robin's amusement. She turned towards the streets again, the people milling about now only scarce and few. "My mother grew up here."

Robin stilled at her answer. Raven rarely mentions anything about her mother. The rare times she did were during her lowest moments, after waking up from nightmares of Trigon's coming. Moments he was witness to, moments where she let him see her break and let him hold her together.

"This was her city," Raven continued. "This was her home too, I guess. I just wanted to see what it was like."

Robin scooted closer to her, letting his arm touch hers, letting her know that he was there and he was listening. "So, you have Gotham blood in you, too, huh?"

Raven gave another scoff at his deduction, but there was a soft smile on her face as well. "Yep. Half Gothamite, half hell-spawn."

Robin chuckled at her dry tone. "You'll fit right in then," he teased, playfully nudging her shoulder with his. Raven shot him a mock glare and nudged him back, only harder.

"The city's not all gloom and doom, you know," he said after a moment. "There are some pretty spots, too. There's the park. The museum. And this little hole in the wall I know that serves the most delicious apple pie. There's also this quaint coffee shop that I go to – their tea is pretty famous around here. And there's also the mall, if you're inclined."

Raven gave a hum of approval after Robin finished enumerating the places he thinks she'd like. "Maybe I'll visit those spots sometime."

He turned to look at her. He was caught by the serenity of her expression and the softness of her eyes. She was at ease beside him, in the city that was his home, and something about that satisfied him. "Good. I'll take you out tomorrow then."

Raven turned to face him, one eyebrow quirked. "I think I can manage."

Robin clicked his tongue in disapproval. "Nope, I'm taking you out tomorrow."

"Won't Batman need you around?"

"Not for the whole day."

She knew him well enough when it was pointless to argue. "Very well."

Robin cannot help the wide smile that broke on his face at her easy consent. His impulsive decision to bring her along to his trip to Gotham was proving to be a good move. He mentally gave himself a pat in the back.

Raven felt the warm flood of self-satisfaction from the boy beside her but she decided not to say anything. She didn't think she'd want to know what the smug look on his face was for.

The birds stayed in their perch for some time before Robin decided it was time to turn in. "We should probably head back now. Alfred has your room ready."

"Oh," Raven stood up and dusted herself. "That's kind of him."

"Yeah. It's also kind of like, his job."

Raven shot him a mock admonishing look. "Shame on you, Richard. The spoiled brat in you is showing."

Robin laughed. "Kidding, Rae. I am not a spoiled brat."

"Sure," Raven quipped with a dry tone. She started walking towards the rooftop access door and Robin trailed after her, grin still plastered on his face.

"He might also have a cup of tea waiting for you."

"Tea sounds good."

"Yeah," Robin replied, getting the door open for her. "But not as good as coffee."

Raven sighed. "Not this again, Robin."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**To Veronica G, LadySpartacus, and Ember Reverie who left reviews in the original post of this story, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!_


	5. Chapter 5

ROBRAE WEEK 2019  
Day 5: Bonding  
Word Count: 2555  
Summary: Robin takes Raven on a day out in good ol' Gotham.

* * *

"I'm pretty sure I saw more than a dozen cars somewhere around here."

"Yeah," Robin answered casually. "Bruce likes to collect."

Raven glared at the back of his head as his back was to her. "Maybe you can borrow one?"

"But Rae," Robin protested, finally looking up to her, "this is my baby." By baby, he meant a matte black motorcycle that looked menacing as it was expensive. But she's only seeing the death-trap that it was.

"You know how I feel about you and motorcycles, Robin."

Her stern tone did nothing to faze Robin one bit. "And you know how I feel about you and your complete trust in me. C'mon, we have a lot of places to see."

Raven bit her lower lip in aggravation. Why can't Robin indulge her a comfortable ride every once in a while? She kept her stern glare at him while discreetly scanning his appearance from head to toe. It was apparent he knew how to dress up and she mentally approved of how he looked in a leather jacket.

"Raven!" Robin called to her once again, his baby blue eyes shining with mirth. "Let's go!"

She looked down from his eyes towards the cherry-red helmet he's handing out to her and heaved a sigh. "Fine."

Though surprised at how easy Raven conceded about the ride – she'd usually threaten to wreck the bike first – Robin didn't show it. He just kept on his smile as he put on his own helmet, feeling Raven settle herself behind him.

He knew Raven was looking forward to seeing the city. And he was pretty excited at playing tour-guide for her as well. _I'll make this day good for her_, he thought to himself and started the ignition as he felt lithe arms wrap around his waist.

* * *

**After a short ride downtown – short because Robin, as expected, drove like Cinderblock was on a rampage – their first stop was the museum.**

Raven disembarked from the bike with a mean scowl but the Boy Wonder was unaffected. When she threw the helmet at him and went up to enter the building by herself, Robin just laughed and hurried after her with a casual, "Hey, Rae, wait up!"

He knew they wouldn't be able to take their time to look at the whole place but Raven assured him that it was fine. They toured the historical section first and he watched her examine the displays with poised appreciation. It was never easy to tell how Raven really felt about things, what with her signature stoic look. But he had taken to keeping a close eye on her at all times, so much that it had become a habit whenever she was within the vicinity. Still, he wondered what she would look like with pure, unadulterated delight on her face, or surprise, or bliss.

"Richard, are you feeling alright?"

He snapped out of his musing – and staring – and met her gaze. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What's with that look then?" Raven asked.

Playing her observation off, Robin turned his gaze towards the exhibit in front of them. "What look?"

"That weird one you just had on," was Raven's blunt answer.

Robin chuckled under his breath. But that wasn't an answer, not the one she was looking for, and so Raven crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at him.

When she didn't let up her glare for a few minutes, Robin finally turned back to her. "It was nothing, Rae," he said and added a charming smile for effects. "You just really look pretty."

Mentally, he was hoping she would blush. He bet she'd look prettier with a blush on her heart-shaped face. But instead, Raven maintained her glower, completely unimpressed.

Then she sighed. "You're bored already," she stated, completely convinced at her own deduction.

_Damn_. He knew it wouldn't be easy. But that's alright. He can be determined.

"No, I'm not bored." He placed a hand on the small of her back and led her onto the next display. "We haven't even gotten to the weapon's collection yet. It should be in the next room."

"And that would be your favourite here," Raven supplied.

"Of course," Robin affirmed.

* * *

**When Raven had satisfied her interest in the museum, they decided on an early lunch next.**

Last night's dinner in the Wayne Manor was wonderful and Raven counted herself lucky at having experienced such fine dining. Bruce was absent – away with some important business, they said – but Alfred had been an excellent host.

And of course, so had been Richard.

Now though, Robin had taken her to a quaint little diner, a little ways off Gotham Park.

"I used to come here often when I was attending Gotham Academy," he disclosed while eyeing the place eagerly. "It's been years since I've been here."

Raven took note of the homey décor of the place. "This was your teenage haunt?"

"Pre-teenage," Robin corrected with a laugh. "Our pizza place in Jump is my teenage haunt."

Raven smiled at that, much to Robin's delight. "So, since you're the regular here, what's good to get?"

"The apple pie," Robin readily answered. "But since you didn't eat much at breakfast, we should get more than pie."

Before Raven can protest, Robin was already placing orders to the waitress that had come out of nowhere and Raven was helpless to put a word edgewise.

After the waitress went off the get their feast, Raven opened her mouth for a scolding but Robin was quicker. "You'll eat it all, yes."

Raven closed her mouth, leaned back against the booth, and scowled.

The two of them sat like that for a moment, engaged in a staring contest of sorts, with Raven glowering and Robin meeting her sharp gaze with cool nonchalance.

Another moment later, Robin finally relented. "Alright," he said, amusement coloring his tone, "I'll eat half."

Raven answered him with a satisfied smirk.

* * *

**The birds exited the diner after their hearty meal and prepared to continue on with their adventure.**

"So where do you want to go next?" Robin had planned their itinerary for the day as he was the assigned tour guide. But as they were eating lunch, he figured that Raven might be interested to see a specific place this time so he'd let her direct their next destination.

Raven looked around, seemingly thinking before answering. "The park?"

Robin turned his head to look towards the direction of Gotham Park. "The park?"

"I'd like to walk off that lunch for a bit," Raven reasoned.

Robin laughed and handed the cherry-red helmet towards the girl, "Alright. A romantic stroll in the park it is."

"You wish, Boy Blunder," Raven scoffed good-naturedly. She was getting used to his random teasing. Although a voice in the back of her mind mused that his teasing seemed rather flirty, Raven opted not to think it that way. They were in civvies after all, and in his home turf. Robin had to shed his uptight Teen Titan leader persona some time. Also, she was aware that Richard Grayson had a reputation of sorts.

"My lady," he beckoned, extending a hand to her, "your steed awaits."

She shot him another mock glare before taking the proffered hand and settling behind him once again.

The ride to the park was shorter than Robin's speeding from the manor towards the museum. As he dropped her off by the entrance, he told her to go on ahead while he parked the bike somewhere.

"I can just wait here," Raven offered.

"It's fine," Robin insisted, "I'll find you."

Deciding not to question him further, Raven entered the park and wandered aimlessly, letting herself enjoy nature's ambiance. She let her empathy expand a bit, feeling the cool breeze contrast with the warmth of the sun on her skin, with the sounds of the birds and the other little animals interposed by the distant cheer of children at play lending a rather tranquil background melody. It was a blessing for her empathy, this natural serenity.

Then she felt Robin's familiar aura approaching. She paused in her walk and waited for him to reach her.

"Found you," Robin greeted.

She gave him a small smile. "You did. How'd you know where I was?"

"Well," Robin made a show of looking around the tree-lined path that they were on, "Romantic strolls."

Raven's smile quickly diminished. "What?"

Rather than answering, Robin stuck out an elbow for her to grab. "Shall we?"

Raven stared him in the eye, then glanced down at the offered limb, looked him back in the eye, pursed her lips, and turned to walk away.

Robin laughed. "Rae, c'mon." He quickly walked after her and caught a hold of her hand. Before Raven can protest, he had quickly wound her arm with his while returning her glare with a genuine smile. "Indulge me."

If not for his careful eye, he would have missed the slight shade of pink that colored Raven's face as he held her hand in one of his, keeping it attached to his elbow. Finally, a blush! A rush of delight flooded Robin's veins at the sight. At the same time, the blush on Raven's face darkened and she looked at him with wide eyes.

_Empath. She probably felt that._

Rather than falter, Robin kept his firm hand atop hers and met her gaze with sincerity. If he'd allow himself to be sappy, he'd say they were having a moment right there in the middle of the park, in the tree-lined path where romantic strolls are frequently done. But he didn't know how Raven would take that should she also perceive that with her empathy so Robin just contented himself with finally seeing how a blush would look on her.

_It looked really, really good on her._

Raven broke off their staring contest with a light huff. "You enjoy teasing me too much, Boy Blunder."

Robin chuckled and led her to continue their walk. "Well, I rarely get you all to myself like this."

Raven would have faltered in her steps if she was any less graceful. Careful not to tense too much in his hold so as not to tip him off of anything, she mentally chanted a calming mantra while taking discreet deep breaths. She had underestimated his mischievousness. If only he knew his effects on her.

As they walked quietly, she felt his furtive glances on her. She was making him uncomfortable with her silence. She didn't want him to think she was offended. She didn't want him to think she couldn't take some harmless teasing between friends – because that was what they were, friends, the bestest. Her internal turmoil was her own and Robin shouldn't be made to feel as if it was his fault. It wasn't.

Azar, she thought she was getting better at handling this.

Steeling herself, she shifted closer to him and wrapped her arm snugly around his before saying, "So, how many romantic strolls has Richard Grayson done here before?"

Surprised at her action and at her question, Robin was quiet for a moment before bursting out into laughter. For the rest of their walk, he regaled her with tales of his life with Bruce, his time in the academy, and of some of his excursions with the Dark Knight.

* * *

**After their not-romantic stroll in the park, the birds took the bike again and drove around the city.**

Robin took her to see Gotham Academy, Wayne Tower, the old Gothic church which had Raven gawping at its design, and of course, the mall. The last spot reminded Raven of Starfire, the one person she knew who loved malls and shopping and mustard, and the thought of the Tamaranian brought a sour taste to her mouth. She did not want to think about the alien princess right now.

She almost smacked Robin when he suggested they go in and window shop for a bit and demanded instead to see the gargoyles.

That didn't turn out to be a good idea.

There was a sudden blast and Raven reacted a moment too late. She tried to summon a shield as quickly as she could but it didn't lessen the force of the blast. She and Robin were thrown back as another explosion erupted near them.

She summoned another shield as soon as she recovered and turned to Robin. "Robin!" She frantically looked though the dust and debris for her teammate. The sound of fighting can be heard somewhere nearby but Raven opted to prioritize Robin, holding up her shield steadily. A pained grunt was barely heard and if it wasn't for the sharp sensation that pricked her empathy, she wouldn't have pinpointed where he was.

"Robin!" She quickly stood and ran to him. He was sprawled in front of a boutique, surrounded by broken glass and debris, with his motorcycle on his lap. She kneeled beside his half-slumped form and assessed his appearance. "Robin, what hurts?"

Robin tried to shift, grunting heavily but quickly winced in pain. "My leg."

It should have been obvious. Raven looked at the bike that was pinning him to the ground, debating on how to remove it as Robin tried to sit up again. "I think I broke it," he grunted.

"Alright," Raven said as she placed a hand over the bike, "I'll remove it."

Robin held his breath as the bike was levitated off his leg and away and in the back of his mind, he was worried how much damage his ride had received. But another sharp sting shot through his veins and the thought was quickly put out.

Small blasts can still be heard and the sounds of police sirens have now added to the commotion. Raven's shield was effectively blocking them from any stray debris or projectile, as well as hiding them from view. Robin looked at Raven as she was examining his leg and felt a sense of disappointment at how things had turned out.

Raven removed her hand from his leg with a worried furrow in her brows. He knew she had removed some of his pain, that's why he was able to entertain random thoughts in his head rather than writhe in pain where he was sitting.

"It's fractured," she said, pertaining to his leg, "possibly broken."

"I figured," he answered with a slight laugh.

"We should take you to a hospital."

She directed a hand over his injured leg again but this time, he stopped her with a hand over her own. "Can you take us back to the Manor instead?"

Raven met his gaze before nodding. "Alright. I'll teleport us there."

He nodded back at her. "And the bike, too."

Raven quirked an eyebrow at his request. "The bike?"

"It's my baby," he answered with a playful pout.

Raven just sighed and shook her head. "Fine."

Before she can summon a portal, Robin tugged on her hand. "I'm sorry our trip ended like this."

Raven didn't answer and just looked at him uncomprehendingly for a moment. "Don't be. You didn't do this."

"Yeah, but—"

"Besides," she continued, cutting him off, a small smirk on her face, "I heard this is normal in good ol' Gotham."

Robin tightened his hold on her hand as he chuckled. "It is."

When the black dome shield vanished, the birds were gone as well.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Howdy! I finally got this one done and out. I hope you liked it. This was written in bits and pieces and pretty much raw – I did my best to edit but it might not have been enough – so forgive me if some things are off._

_We all know Robin's teenage haunt isn't really the pizza joint, right? It's that room in the Tower where he does all his investigations and Slade-stalking, right?_

_And this turned to be suspiciously more like a 'date' rather than bestfriend bonding, hmm..._

_Obviously, I know nothing about good ol' Gotham or any geography in the Bat-verse._

_Updates are uber slow, sorry. Time is a luxury this one does not have as of late. But slow and steady, as they say. Slooowly but suuurely, yea?_

_Lastly, please tell me how I did with this. I don't really ask for feedback much but it doesn't mean I don't welcome it. 'Coz I don't think my writing's improving at all. It's getting pretty obvious that English isn't my first language. Tell me what you think?_

_And of course, as always, thank you!_


	6. Chapter 6

**ROBRAE WEEK 2019  
**Day 6: Injury  
Word Count: 7k-ish  
Summary: Just when he thought he was getting somewhere with Raven…

* * *

It was a little after lunch and the sun was high on the sky. The solar was bathed in bright sunlight, illuminating the room with a warm glow. Even being on the other side of the glass walls, one can almost feel the searing heat from outside.

On a plush sofa in the middle of the room, the two birds sat, basking in the quiet. The silence was familiar and comfortable between them, having gotten used to it with their late nights and early morning routines. It was a peaceful companionship with no need for words.

But every so often, Raven's gaze would flicker towards Robin's casted leg propped atop the coffee table. Robin can feel whenever she'd glance at it and even with him looking out into the garden, he can just see her biting her lower lip–a sign of worry.

He wondered if she ever realized that she's prone to worrying her lip when she's worried.

He had been counting in his head how many times he'd felt her fleeting glances at his injury. That was the eleventh time now.

"Does it hurt?" Raven finally managed to ask.

Robin turned to her with a mild look. "Nope. Not anymore."

She looked up at him for a quick moment before looking down to his injury again. Obviously, she was not convinced.

As much as he liked the idea of her worrying over him, he didn't want her feeling helpless. "Raven, I'm fine, promise."

But rather than be pacified, her eyebrows furrowed into a frown. Robin thought to add something else to assure her but Raven just heaved a soft sigh and leaned back on the sofa, deflating.

"I could heal you some more." It sounded more of a flat statement than an offer. Even if she wanted to, they both knew that she had already done everything she can to help him with the injury.

Raven's heritage has given her an array of abilities, both good and bad, and healing is one of her more beneficial gifts. But fixing broken bones wasn't easy. And it wasn't doable in one go. She had already performed her own version of a first-aid on him after she'd teleported them in the manor gardens the other day, after that accident in the city. She absorbed as much pain from him as she could when Alfred tended to the injury afterwards. And earlier this morning, she had let her powers run through his leg again to speed up the healing. It's not instantaneous but she's done all that she can.

As obviously worried as she was, Robin knew that she was also spent, power-wise.

"Raven," he spoke, his tone firm, "I'm fine. I'll heal. And the cast isn't even itchy."

At his leader tone, Raven's glum expression eased. "It will take a while."

He leaned further into the back of the sofa, mimicking her position, and shrugged. "A few days of relaxation won't be too bad."

Raven then let out a surprised mock gasp. "Is that right? Did the Boy Wonder really express willingness to indulge in the good old R & R?"

Robin smirked at her display and momentarily entertained the idea of hitting her with the throw pillow beside him. "Why not? As long as you're here to pamper me while I recover."

There it was again, that flirty playfulness. "Wouldn't you like that, Master Grayson?" She teased, mimicking a posh English accent.

He chuckled and finally gave in to the temptation and snagged the pillow beside him and threw it to her face.

The projectile hit the mark dead-center and Robin guffawed as the pillow tumbled down to the floor. If it were any other day, her powers would have blown something up out of her surprise but as it is, only her wide-eyed expression was proof of her shock. It made him laugh harder.

"How rude, Richard." Raven muttered tightly.

"I certainly hope he wasn't being improper, Miss Raven." Alfred's voice carried into the room and both turned to see the man enter with a tray in hand. "I'd be disappointed to know that all my guidance about manners and propriety had been a waste."

"I wasn't, Al, I swear." Robin was quick to defend himself. "But the lady was being a hard-ass—"

"Language, Master Richard." Alfred primly reprimanded.

Raven muffled her chuckles with a hand as Robin apologized. With a small, appeased smile, Alfred set about laying down a teapot, a couple of cups, and pastries atop the coffee table. "How is the leg, Master Richard?"

"It's fine, Al," Robin answered. "It doesn't hurt anymore. But Raven—" he turned to said girl with a pointed look, "—won't stop worrying and keeps on insisting on using her powers on me again."

"I wasn't worrying," Raven quickly denied. "And it could heal quicker if I—"

"You've already tended to me, Rae," Robin cut her off. "It doesn't hurt, it's just numb and it'll be healed in no time."

"This isn't the first time he has broken something, Miss Raven, although he is lucky to have you beside him this time."

Raven's cheeks felt warm as Alfred said that and her earlier fire at Robin softened into a warm glow.

"Also," Alfred continued, "I think the boy can use some time off his legs."

"I can agree on that," Raven answered wryly. "He can be a hard-ass when it comes to training and missions and doesn't seem to know the word 'chill'."

"That he is, Miss Raven."

"What?" Robin interjected with a rather indignant expression. "You're not going to scold her for that language, Al?"

The elderly butler simply chuckled before stepping back, tray in hand. "I can let it go this once. After all, she had saved you from being crushed by your own motorbike."

"Gang up on me, will you?" Robin complained.

"Nonsense," Alfred shook his head. "I shall leave him to your care then, Miss Raven?"

"Uhh…"

Alfred didn't even give her a chance to articulate. "Splendid. I shall be in the gardens if you need me."

* * *

Raven took note of the obvious difference between Robin with the mask and Robin without it. Robin the leader was serious, professional and pretty bossy. But Robin sans mask is Richard, cheery, playful, and almost typical. Maybe it was because he wasn't wearing the mask, wasn't shielding his eyes away that Raven thinks she's rather seeing someone else. A different version of her leader.

Richard was playful, with the quasi-flirting and pillow-smacking. Richard was chatty, always talking about one thing or another, be it something Gotham-wise or about the other Titans.

Richard was charming, Raven was surprised to discover. And equally surprising was the ease of how she reacted to him. It was easy. It was just like when they would watch the sunrise together or when they would stay up late to study leads, or when she'd coordinate with him on his patrols. It was the same. Richard was still Robin, only with a whole face, and Raven liked him all the same.

_What?_

"What?" Robin echoed.

Raven turned to look at Robin beside her. "I didn't say anything."

"Oh, I thought you did. You just suddenly jumped in your seat." He turned his attention back on the video game he was playing. They were currently in the Gaming Room after Richard tried to hobble away from the solar because he was bored. Remembering that she was the assigned 'nurse' for the Boy Wonder as per Alfred—and she couldn't find it in her to disobey the elder man's request—she quickly assisted him to wherever he wanted to be. Although she saw that he was perfectly adept at using his crutch, she readily offered herself for him to lean on, if only for him to be more comfortable.

And Robin was only too happy to wrap an arm around her shoulder.

"Here," he handed her a console. "You know this one."

Looking at the screen, Raven recognized the title and vaguely remembered that late night she was conned into playing it. She still never bought that excuse Robin gave her about the importance of playing video games but whatever. She's got nothing better to do at the moment anyway.

They were well into the fifth level when a series of familiar beeping sounded. The game was paused as Raven reached into her pocket and took out her T-Com.

"Raven here," the empath greeted as she answered the call.

"Obviously. I called your com." Beastboy greeted back with a wide grin. "What's up?"

Raven tried not to roll her eyes. "I don't know. You called me."

"Aww, well, I missed you, too, R—"

"Friend Raven!" Starfire's form replaced Beastboy on the screen. "I am delighted to see you! The Tower is much different without your presence here."

In the background, Raven can hear Beastboy mumbling something but she paid him no mind. "It's good to see you as well, Star. How are things there?"

"Not as fun as when you and Robin are here," the alien answered.

"Speaking of you and Robin," Beastboy's form came into view again, "when are you guys coming back?"

"And where is Friend Robin by the way?" Starfire added.

Before Raven can answer, she felt the couch shift as Robin leaned close—very close—to look over at the communicator in her hand.

"Robin!" Starfire squealed delightfully. "I have missed you so!"

Any other time, Raven might have felt a bit miffed at how the alien just lit up at the sight of their leader. Starfire's feelings for their leader were no secret at all. But at the moment, with how she can feel Robin's firm figure against her, she was numb to anything else. Robin continued to converse with the alien but their words were lost on Raven as she concentrated on not scuttling back from him. Azar, she can almost smell his cologne on her.

"Friend Raven?"

Her gaze cleared up as the landed on Starfire's face. "Yes, Star?"

"I asked how Robin's home city was."

Starfire's tone held more than curiosity and Raven had a pretty good idea of what the alien was feeling. After all, Starfire hadn't had the chance to visit Gotham with Robin yet. And with the alien's propensity of embracing honest emotions, Raven wouldn't have to guess that the girl was most probably jealous.

Of her? Because Robin asked her to Gotham?

_Well, it can't always be us, can it?_

"It's different from Jump," Raven answered carefully. She's better at masking her emotions than the other girl. "Dreary."

"Dreary?"

"Like her room, Star." Beastboy commented helpfully.

Raven wanted to snap at the changeling but the sound of Robin laughing stopped her tongue.

"Oh," Starfire appeared enlightened. "Then you must like it there, friend."

"She fits just right in, Star." Robin stated confidently, almost proudly.

Raven saw the minute slump of Starfire's form even though only her upper torso can be seen on the screen. She felt the urge to say something, defend herself or assure the alien otherwise. But then, why should she? In truth, she liked Gotham. It was her mother's home city, too. And she could fit right in. There was nothing bad in that.

Unnoticed by her, Robin has been watching the little plays of emotions on her face. Raven is the paragon of indifference. But Robin knew when to look for things. The way she was looking right now, the expression on her face, she's bothered by something.

He has seen this look before. And he had come to notice that it always appears out of her whenever Starfire is involved.

Just then, Cyborg's booming voice echoed in the background. "What are you doing?! I told ya'll not to bother the birds on their vacay!"

The image on the transmission jostled as Starfire jumped in surprise, with Beastboy letting out a surprised squeak.

Robin chuckled at their teammates and despite the starting strain in her mind, Raven managed a smile. "You think we're on vacation, Cy?" Robin asked the eldest of their team.

The image was jostled some more before Cyborg's from filled the screen. "Of course you are. And I say it's a badly needed one, Bird Boy."

"Hi, Cy."

Cyborg's stern face quickly melted into a smile at the sight of Raven. "Hey, Dark Girl! How's it going?"

"I'm staying in a mansion and being served tea by a butler. I'm not complaining."

"What?" Beastboy's shriek came from behind Cyborg. "No fair! Why couldn't I come with you, guys?"

"Clearly because you have no idea how to use an indoor voice, BB." Cyborg shot a withering look at the younger boy who's form still cannot be seen in the screen. Beside Cyborg, Starfire's red hair was visible as she floated.

"What is a butler, friends?"

"Someone who's treating Raven like a princess, Star."

"So you have no idea of what a butler is either, Beastboy," Raven interjected.

Beside her, Robin chuckled and leaned back against the sofa to get comfortable. Raven chose not to pay attention to how he left his arm somewhere behind her, short of wrapping it around her waist. He was still seated too close to her.

"When are you guys coming back anyways?" Beastboy asked with a bit of whine in his voice.

"Oh. About that…" Robin shifted a little in his seat, still keeping an arm behind Raven. "We got into a little accident and I'm not fit to travel at the moment."

The com was grabbed from Cyborg's hand, the older boy letting out a protest, and Starfire's worried face filled the screen. "What accident?"

Rather than give out the answer himself, Robin turned towards Raven with a look that she took as a cue to explain the situation.

"We got caught up in a skirmish while we were in civvies and Robin hurt his leg," she summed up their little incident.

"Hurt his leg?" Cyborg asked.

"It's in a cast," she pointed out.

Starfire and Beastboy let out sounds of shock and worry but Robin was quick to assure them. "I'm fine now. Raven took care of it but it still needs to heal properly so…"

"So you'll both have to stay there a bit longer," Cyborg finished.

"Seems so," Robin answered.

"Oh, Robin. I wish I could be there to assist you." Starfire was putting on a rather pitiable expression that Raven had to tear her eyes away from the image before any feeling of guilt or resentment could bubble up. She wasn't doing anything wrong. Starfire didn't have to act like she was missing on something just because Robin asked **her** to Gotham instead of her. Possessive much?

_Are you?_

Raven closed her eyes tightly. _Shut up, Envy._

"It's fine, Star. I have Raven here with me. I'm in the best hands."

They heard Beastboy cough in the background as a sly look overtook Cyborg's face. "Oh? Is that so?"

"Yep," Robin answered confidently, turning back to them. "So, we'll be here for another week or so. I'll be counting on you guys to take care of our city, alright?"

"Yes sir!" Beastboy grinned and saluted through the com.

The camera panned back to Cyborg and Starfire standing side by side. "Yeah, we got it here, Birdies. Ya'll just make sure to get better and enjoy yourselves there."

"This isn't… We're not really on a vacation, Cy." Raven protested though her eyes were actually taking in Starfire's dejected form. The strained smile on the alien's face wasn't fooling her one bit.

"It is now," Cyborg retorted. "You wanna add anything, Star?"

The com was then passed to the red-haired alien. "Take care, friends. I will eagerly await your return."

Robin reached towards the com in Raven's hand but rather than take it, he simply cradled Raven's hand in his. "You take care, too, Star."

Starfire nodded. "I will miss you."

It could've easily been understood that the words were meant for the both of them but with how Starfire's eyes remained on Robin as she said it, Raven knew it was only meant for the boy. Involuntarily, the hand holding the com jerked back as if intending to pull away but Robin's hand steadied it.

"Bye, Star."

"Keep us updated," Cyborg added before the transmission was ended.

* * *

Robin's initial suspicions were slowly gaining weight after Raven hid herself away in the library for the rest of the day. He wouldn't have had any problem accompanying her but Raven all but jumped up from the sofa after they spoke with their friends, leaving him in the Game Room. When he tried to beep her through their com, she replied that she needed to meditate for a while and that she'll be in the library for it.

When dinner time came, Alfred was the one who fetched him.

"Miss Raven asked not to be bothered during her meditation," the old butler said. "She said she'll be out when she's done but she is still in the library. Does she usually meditate for a long time?"

"She does, Al. It helps her with her control on her powers."

The old butler nodded. "I see. Since she won't be able to join us for dinner, I'll just leaver her portion to be reheated later."

Alfred had prepared some of his favorite dishes but as delicious as they smelled and as delectable as they looked on his plate, his taste buds were numb to the flavors. His mind was on his teammate. As he slowly chewed on the country-fried potatoes, he began to examine the things that he had noticed about Raven and her recent behavior.

Whatever had been bothering her all those weeks ago was obviously still bothering her now. Apparently, he was mistaken when he thought that she had gotten over it. She had been in a light mood since their coffee vs tea talk. Her apparent relapse into normalcy made it easy to forget that she had been pushing him away not too long ago.

But here she was again. Hiding. Why?

There's been this niggling hunch in the back of his mind that he'd been hesitant to entertain. Because surely, it doesn't hold any credibility. It was just a possibility, the tiniest he could assume, and it's probably just a result of wishful thinking.

But after Raven's abrupt change of mood after that call with their team, Robin felt inclined to ponder on the thought.

And that expression she wore as he spoke with Starfire, the jerky movement after the alien girl expressed her sentiment towards his absence, that comment she made about the girl while they spoke of drinks…

Could it be?

Raven's bothered by Starfire?

Robin was a trained detective. He knew how and where to look for clues. But he's used to examining concrete evidence rather than abstract ones. This time though, his subject is an empath—a really secretive empath. He's left grasping at the miniscule tells she unconsciously gives him, to examine the feelings rather than the facts. Really, Raven can make things difficult for him sometimes.

If only she would just talk to him about whatever's bothering her, he'd gladly help her out. She's got him, hasn't he told her that?

Should he go talk to her rather then?

Again?

"Is something on your mind, Master Richard?"

Robin looked up from pushing around the potatoes on his plate to look at Alfred. "Just something, Al."

The elderly butler gave a small hum in response, eyes not straying from the tea he was preparing. "Would this something have to do with why Miss Raven had just suddenly locked herself away in the library?"

Robin wanted to deny it but the fact that Alfred himself noticed something off about Raven means that anything he'd say against it would serve futile. "Yeah, something of that sort."

"Did something happen earlier?"

"Nothing relevant, really." Robin sat back on his chair. "Our team called to check on us and we told them that we'd be here longer than planned."

"I see," Alfred stated. "Were they alright with that?"

"They were," Robin nodded. "Jump had been quiet as of late so it's alright."

"Is Miss Raven alright with that as well?"

"Yeah, I mean…" Robin trailed off as he pondered whether it was the idea of being away from home was what was bothering Raven. But no, he knew it was something else. Something else that's been the same thing that's bothered her all those weeks ago. Something about him and Starfire.

Might as well talk to someone about it. "Something's been up with her, Al, even before we came here."

Alfred glanced up at his young ward, "Has she spoken to you about it?"

"No," Robin shook his head, raking his hand through his hair. "She doesn't really volunteer her troubles to others."

"Have you tried to speak to her about it?"

"I did." Robin thought back to that night, the first time he tried to confront her. "She said she's working on it. I made sure to tell her that I'm willing to assist should she need it."

Alfred didn't give a response immediately. When he looked up to Alfred, the butler was looking at him expectantly.

"She seemed fine after that. I thought she was over whatever it was. But now…"

"But now, she obviously is not," Alfred finished for him.

Robin visibly withered in his seat.

Alfred continued on tinkering about in the kitchen while Robin stewed in his seat for a few moments.

"Perhaps you should speak to her again," Alfred finally offered.

"I already did, Al. I told her that I'm there for her for whatever. What more could I say?"

Alfred made a clicking sound with his tongue and gave Robin an unimpressed look.

Robin wanted to protest at the look Alfred was giving him. Raven was never the type to let others share her problems or see her weak or helpless. She'd rather hide away and be distant than open up. The team had tried to help her out of that attitude and she had gotten better. After her father's defeat, Raven had learned to let her smiles show, to let her laughter be heard occasionally, to let her emotions run a bit free.

Seeing the troubled look on the boy's face, Alfred gave a slight smile. He was obviously concerned for his friend. For the little time that he had known the young Lady Raven, it was obvious to him that she was a mystery. She had a striking similarity to the persona his own Master Bruce wears, hidden and guarded. She was very much the type to bear her own crosses than ask for help.

"She is one of your closest friends, is she not?"

The question made Robin look up. "She is."

"And you'd say you know her very well."

"I do," Robin nodded.

"Then I have no doubt that you've done what you could for her. But sometimes, Master Richard, some people need to be reminded and reassured more than once."

* * *

When Raven said she'd meditate in the library, it wasn't wholly a lie, really. She spent an hour in Nevermore reprimanding Envy for starting to act up again. The residents of her mindscape had declared a truce of sorts, promising they'd behave while she's in Gotham (_Spending time with Robin, you mean_, Happy teased). Logic and Courage swore to keep a tighter watch on their problematic sister and after that talk, Raven spent the rest of her time perusing the volumes in the shelves. Truthfully, she had lost herself in a book she picked up that by the time she managed to look at the clock, it was already past dinner. On her first night there, Alfred informed her that dinner was at 7PM sharp and when she realized she'd overshot the time, she decided to just sneak in the kitchen for some tea later.

A part of her was hoping that Robin would have come by to get her for dinner. But why would he? She just ran out like a spooked rat earlier. Robin probably thought she was in one of her moods again. Besides, the boy was stuck with a cast and a crutch. Did she really want him to hobble around just for her?

She was supposed to be his 'nurse'. Ugh. Just when she thought she was getting better.

Closing the book with a resounding clap, Raven sighed and stood up from her seat. Enough of the time-out. Deciding to finish the book in her room, she finally opened the door to the library and walked out. She tried to recall the correct hallway to take to get to her guestroom. After taking a turn, she stopped at a corridor that she knew would take her to the stairs. Should she just grab that tea now? Maybe she can plead Alfred for her portion of dinner. She was just a tad bit hungry.

She deliberated on a decision for a moment before finally choosing to deposit the book in her room first, freshen up a little, then head down for a late dinner and a cup of tea. Maybe she can also look in on Robin. That is if she can find his room.

Her guestroom felt more of a suite to her, with its rich wood floors and luxurious furnishing. It even had its own bathroom, immaculate and too spacious for a mere bathroom really, and an equally spacious closet. Then again, the owner of the house was a billionaire. Raven sometimes felt conscious in moving around the place. It was too big, too quiet, and full of too expensive things.

But Alfred had made her feel welcome. Being the one in-charge of the household, she supposed he was simply doing his job making a guest feel comfortable. He was always ready to offer her directions, or asking her if she has any preference for her meals, or offering a cup of tea from his tea selection. She had enjoyed a few conversations with the elderly gentlemen as she'd sip tea in the kitchen while he works on one thing or another and generally, Raven liked Alfred.

Then there was also Bruce.

Well, Bruce had been amicable at best. He was there to greet them upon their arrival and joined them on their first dinner in the manor. But in the mornings, she rarely saw him around. She was aware that he spends his daytime in his office and his nighttime in the Cave. She wasn't really concerned whether he was purposely making himself scarce with her around – she was familiar with anyone's reservation about having a demon around, even though she was only half of it. She had stopped concerning herself of what any JL member thought of her existence long before. She had her own team now, a family, and only their faith in her matters.

Besides, Bruce had shook her hand and offered her his home and that was good enough.

After finally making it to the kitchen, Raven was glad to see that it was deserted. Atop the counter though, there was a covered plate with a sticky note on it that said, "Raven, EAT. Tea after."

It was Robin's handwriting and Raven cannot help but smile at his perceptiveness. "Bossy much," she chuckled under her breath. But following the written order, Raven popped the plate into the microwave to reheat it.

As she was watching the plate rotate inside the microwave, she sensed the muted emotions of someone approaching the kitchen. Despite the short time she had known him, Raven had become familiar with Alfred's aura.

Upon seeing her as he entered the kitchen, Alfred let a small smile curve on his face. "Miss Raven."

"Good evening, Alfred." She gestured towards the microwave, "I'm just reheating dinner."

"Very good," Alfred nodded, "Master Richard was worried you would skip your meal. He mentioned you tend to skip food and settle with tea instead."

Raven gave a guilty smile at the admonishing tone. "Only sometimes."

Alfred's eyes squinted just slightly with disapproval. "Well, I had hoped you could have enjoyed tonight's dinner with Master Richard. He seemed rather gloomy." He strode towards the sink and put away the tray that he had been carrying. "I have prepared his favorite dishes but he didn't seem to enjoy it as he usually does."

Raven caught the pointed look that Alfred directed at her over his shoulder. The look seemed both a question and an accusation and when as she tried to open her mouth, she couldn't form an answer or any retort of sorts.

"I'm sorry I missed dinner," she finally managed to say in the middle of Alfred rinsing something in the sink. "I had to meditate…" she trailed off, realizing how overused and hollow that excuse had become. She felt bad even using it on Alfred.

The elderly caught the look of confused guilt on Raven's face and his own expression softened. He straightened and turned to face the girl, "Master Richard mentioned that your meditation is a necessity in your control of your powers. But if something is bothering you, whatever it might be, I'm sure you can speak with Master Richard about it. You are good friends, aren't you?"

"We are," Raven sighed. "I'm just…" she trailed off, not knowing what to add to that. Scared? She wasn't really scared. Worried maybe, of what could happen if she told Robin of what was really up with her. She didn't want to chance a rejection that may possibly break her in more ways than she can think of.

"You don't have to tell me anything, Miss Raven. Just remember that you have friends who are ready to listen and to lend a hand."

That was technically code for 'Speak to Robin about it.'

Meeting Alfred's knowing gaze, Raven gave a reluctant nod.

"Alright," Alfred gave one more assuring smile before opening one of the cupboards and sifted through the contents. "Now shall I make us some tea? Any preference you might want?"

"Surprise me," Raven answered as she took out her plate from the microwave.

* * *

_Should we just come clean?_

_Come clean? That's the worst idea ever._

_Well we can't keep this up._

_There's no getting rid of it either. Not without serious repercussions._

_What happened to acceptance equals control?_

_Does she look like in control to you? Getting spooked at the tiniest provocations. Shameful. We're the Gem of Skaath, this is beneath us._

_Since when were you concerned about anything else other than 'Hatred shall rule'?_

_Since I kept getting called up for counsel about this stupid thing._

_This concerns us all._

_Hah. You didn't deny the stupid part._

_Enough. We're getting off track. Something needs to be done. We need to come to a decision. This cannot continue._

_You've sang that song before, sister. Does it look like something came out of it?_

_She seemed better... for a while._

_We need something permanent. Let her confess._

_Confess!?_

_Get her to come clean. I'm getting weary of this as well._

_But what if..._

_What ifs will remain what ifs as long as we continue like this. It's time to see this through. If we get rejected, then we get rejected. At least we'll escape this stupid limbo._

_If we get rejected..._

_We'll recover…in time._

_Painful as that sounds, it would be better than this, I guess._

_Damnation is better than limbo. At least it's an end._

_Not the best allusion._

_So... shall we?_

* * *

Robin had been awake for only a few moments before a couple of soft knocks sounded at his door. It was easy to tell that it was not Alfred when no prompting of 'Master Richard' followed.

"Come in," he rasped as loud as he can.

His door opened and even in the dimness of his room, he saw Raven's caution as she stepped in. "Hey. Good morning."

"Good morning, Rae." He didn't move from his prone position on his bed and just watched her enter.

Raven stopped at a spot by his door. "I came to get you for breakfast."

"Okay," he answered, still not budging.

Raven waited for him to sit up and move about to begin the day but he didn't. He just continued looking at her, with a small smile that would be imperceptible if it weren't for her enhanced vision.

When his stillness continued for another minute, Raven finally strode towards his windows and without preamble, yanked the curtains aside.

Robin let a funny sounding yelp as the bright sunlight flooded into the room and it was Raven's turn to smirk when he cowered under his covers. "Up and about, Robin."

He moaned something incomprehensible from under his makeshift shield. Shaking her head, Raven pulled open all the remaining curtains, baring his bedroom to her eyes for the first time. "Alfred's already preparing breakfast."

Robin's form simply wiggled as he let out another gibberish sounding wail. He really was something else here.

With a few steps, Raven was at the end of his bed. She grabbed a hold of his thick covers and easily pulled it off and away. "Robin."

He yelped once more as he was bared in only his pajamas. "Raven!" He tried to sound mortified but the grin on his face belied his amusement.

"Come on," she extended a hand towards him, "Get up."

Robin took the offered hand and let her sit him up gently, mindful of his injury. He had no doubt he looked like a rumpled mess with a bad case of bedhead. Raven, on the other hand, looked pristine in a maroon dress and black leggings.

"I should clean up first," he said when she handed him his crutch.

"Go ahead. I'll wait here."

Robin stood up steadily, grip tight on the crutch. "Not gonna help me in the shower?"

Raven returned his smirk with a quirk of an eyebrow. "I'm sure you can manage."

Robin shrugged. "Your loss," he parted as he hobbled towards the adjoined bathroom. He heard her light scoff which only made him grin wider.

When she heard the door to his bathroom close, Raven began making the bed. It wasn't too messy, probably because Robin can't move much with his injured leg. She arranged the pillows and straightened the covers and after deeming it acceptable, she walked towards the couch by one of the windows and sat.

Robin's—Richard's—room was similar to her own guest suite only with added personality, an added sense of being owned. There was a computer atop his study table, various knick-knacks on his shelves, and a few items of clothing scattered about. Looking around, she cannot help but compare the room to his own in the Tower. His personal quarters in the Tower held a more modern minimalist theme. And somehow, she thought that room suited him better.

Raven looked towards the bathroom again. Robin and Richard might be the same person but at the same time, they were not.

When Robin finally emerged from the bathroom, he looked less rumpled and more awake. She didn't notice him grab a change of clothes earlier but somehow, he had changed into a new shirt and shorts. He had a ready grin on his face when he met her eyes. "Did I take too long?"

"As usual," was her response.

Robin just grinned wider at her and motioned towards the door.

They walked in silence down to the kitchen where Alfred was waiting for them.

"Finally," the old butler stated as they entered the kitchen. The pair had taken to having their breakfast in the kitchen rather than in the dining room, except when Bruce would be joining them. Alfred had no problem with the arrangement whatsoever and enjoyed their company in the mornings while they eat together.

The kindly man placed two steaming plates in front the birds—buttered toast, scrambled eggs, bacon for Robin and sausages for Raven. As Alfred was taking out some orange juice from the fridge, he spied Raven taking care to situate the injured boy into a barstool. Master Richard looked obviously pleased at the attention and Alfred had to supress his own mirth from showing on his face.

"How did you both sleep?" He asked as he poured a glass of juice for his young master.

"Good," Robin answered before popping a piece of bacon in his mouth.

Alfred handed the glass towards the boy before turning towards Raven. "And you, Miss Raven?"

She gave a nod. "I slept well."

"I'm glad to hear that." He turned to put away the gallon of juice and let them tuck into their meal. For a few moments, the only sounds in the kitchen were of Alfred softly tinkering about. The birds ate quietly. The silence was tranquil.

Then Bruce Wayne entered.

He looked even more put together than Raven. Both Titans paused mid-bite at his sudden appearance, disbelief coloring their expressions. Slicked back hair, sharp suit and pressed slacks, he was too put together this early in the morning.

Bruce looked from Robin to Raven, then flicked his gaze towards Alfred. "Good morning," he finally greeted.

Raven a small 'good morning' under her breath before stuffing her mouth with toast. Richard meanwhile flashed a smile at his foster father. "Hey, Bruce. Early meeting today?"

Accepting the cup of coffee from Alfred, Bruce settled on a barstool beside Robin. "Yeah. Alfred and I will be out for most of the day. It will be just the two of you here today. You think you can manage that?"

It took Raven a few seconds to notice that Bruce was looking pointedly at her with the question hanging in the air.

"No problem," Richard took it to himself to answer. "Me and Rae will be fine."

When Bruce didn't peel his gaze from her even after Robin said that, Raven finally gave a resolute nod at the man. "I think we can manage, Mr Wayne."

Bruce returned her nod and sipped from his coffee. After Alfred gave them instructions about what they can make for lunch and maybe even dinner, both older men exited the kitchen.

"So it's just us here today huh?"

Raven flicked her gaze towards the boy beside her. She heard the unmistakeable inflection in his voice that she had become familiar with whenever he was feeling rather...

_Frisky?_

Spirited.

"Seems so," she answered, keeping her tone monotonous.

Robin turned to her with a large grin. "Should be fun."

"We'll see."

Robin made a grab of her cup and took a slow sip of her tea. "Without Alfred here, you're technically my on call nurse."

Of course she is. But she didn't bother voicing that out.

"And I still need a shower."

Raven sighed. "You'll be especially insufferable today, I reckon?"

His blinding grin was answer enough for her.

After breakfast, she volunteered to walk him to her room. Again, he was more than capable in moving about with his crutch. But being his assigned nurse—and friend—she was compelled to help him. She wanted to help him. He liked helping him. It was an ingrained part of her. That part who almost wept for joy at the fact that Robin risked himself and risked an unlikely alliance with his mortal enemy just to pull her out of hell. Robin held a part of her, even without him knowing. Anything she could offer to him, she'd willingly give. Even if it was just as trivial as walking in step to his hobbling.

Though she reserved some rights to act annoyed at his antics.

They were currently touring a part of the manor, with Robin playing guide and chatting about his childhood spent within these walls. Though she didn't understand why he felt the need to hold her hand as they strode along but she let him. Besides, there's no harm in that.

"You've already been to the library, right, so we'll just skip that."

"I like the library," she casually stated as they passed by the double doors.

"Of course you do," Robin chuckled. His hold on her hand tightened slightly as they passed the room, as if he were afraid she'd pull them both in there. "You can hole yourself in there anytime you like but not today."

"Why not? Today should be the perfect time to do that."

"Nope. Today, you're all mine."

Raven stiffened. And Robin most probably felt that as he stopped in his steps and looked aside at her.

The hand holding hers suddenly felt too warm, as if her nerves had fired up and was now hyper-aware of his presence and his hold on her. She looked at him curiously, questions dancing in the depths of her violet eyes and she wondered if Robin would be able to answer them if she ever found the courage to voice them out.

Probably. He was the root of the questions after all.

"Raven?"

"What?"

His hold on her remained even as his gaze was suddenly hesitant. "Do you really want to go into the library now?"

She let a moment pass before she shook her head in the negative. "It's alright. I can go there in the evening. For now, as you say, I'm yours."

She tore her eyes away from his before she can see what his expression would be at what she said. Instead, she tugged on their interlocked hands and led him forward. For now, she was his. And later on tonight, she'll determine whether it will only be for today or for longer.

After the short tour, Raven deposited him back into his room so he can shower. They shared a few light banter but despite the façade, Robin was unable to un-see what he had seen in her eyes when she looked at him.

He got the feeling that he was close to discovering what was bothering Raven. And he got the feeling that it was more or less the same thing that he's been supressing for a time now.

Robin sighed. As much as he liked seeing happiness and laughter and all other positive emotions on Raven, he hated seeing the opposite on her as well. He hated seeing her sad. He hated seeing her annoyed—truly annoyed. He hated seeing her afraid. He hated seeing her uncertain. He hated seeing those emotions on her and not being able to erase them from her face. Ever since he had rescued her from hell—no, ever since he had taken her in and built their little family with her, he had fancied himself her hero, her knight in shining armor, per se. Not that he'd ever tell her that as she'd probably scoff at the idea. But he does, secretly, see himself as her hero and whenever he realizes that he had somehow failed to protect her against whatever, the failure cuts him deep. When he failed to protect her from Dr Light, from Adonis, from Malchior, from Slade, from her own father…

But corporeal enemies were way easier to fight that the ones that usually haunt Raven—her own emotions.

And speaking of emotions… he had time to dissect his own. He knew how he felt, has known for a time. But realizing his feelings and admitting it out loud were two different things.

But maybe…

Maybe if he let her in on his feelings, she'd do the same for him. Maybe if he opened up, she'd open up too.

Maybe then, she can tell him her truth. And maybe then, he'd know for sure.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__So, again, this did not turn out as I wanted. There was supposed to be a confession, truly. This was supposed to be 'the confession chapter', then the final one would be reserved for light, fluffy, fun, couple-ly stuff. But no, of course not, nothing ever goes my way._

_I apologize for the delay. I got lazy… and confused as to where I should go with this. Again, sorry for this massive mess. This obviously got away from me._

_Would any of ya'll be interested in some random 1k+ drabbles? Mostly pointless, really. I have some written—in an attempt to stave off writer's block—and it seemed a waste not to let them see the light of day._

_Again, reviews and honest critique are encouraged and appreciated. Tell me what I did wrong and where I can improve. Help me write better!_

_Thank you!_


End file.
